God's bearer of good news
by CharlyFunny
Summary: Gabriel is known to be the angel bearer of good news, this angel is a messenger. One Shot.


The devil was standing on his usual spot. If he could use his eyes, he would see most of Hell's Kitchen from this rooftop. He was in the shadow, his eyes closed. He focused on the sounds in the district. He heard fights, threats, sirens, someone drawing a knife, and laughter in a living room. He had no idea where to go. 'Damn you Foggy.' He thought.

Earlier that day, after seeing the bruise on Matt's jaw, Foggy had a little chat with him.

"You should rest tonight Matt." He whispered, Karen was in the next room.

"I can't and you know that, and I'm fine." Matt assured, though he could feel his friend's disagreement.

"Alright then don't go attacking groups of armed men. Go save someone who lives a peaceful life and unfortunately gets mugged."

"Foggy." Matt warned.

"Promise or I'll tell Karen."

Matt could easily say Foggy was lying, but his heartbeat was proof of too much worry. "Promise."

And so the devil was struggling, he didn't know who to help or if he should break his promise. No that was out of the question. His head turned to the left as he heard something.

Further away at the door of an apartment a few minutes earlier, a blonde was leaving her friend.

"You're sure you don't want to stay? Hell's Kitchen is not the same as before."

"I'll be fine, don't worry. I have to go work early tomorrow anyway. I'll text you when I get home."

The woman at the doorway nodded and watched her friend leave before closing the door. Once she was outside, Gabrielle looked around the empty street, sighing with relief. She closed her coat tightly and put her hands in her pocket, holding a small pepper spray, then she started walking. The city was still loud, she could hear sirens from streets on her right and music from clubs on her left. She kept her eyes in front of her and walked faster. Soon she came to a stop. The street she was supposed to take was closed and filled with cops. She looked to her right, there was an alley, a small street she could take. She exhaled loudly, gathering every bit of courage she had and walked towards the dark alley. 'No more Netflix night before work.' She told herself. As she walked she heard a group of men following. 'Fuck.' She increased her pace as they called her. When someone grabbed her arm she took her spray out but it was quickly taken from her. They were six, and most of them taller than her.

"That's rude doll." One of them said.

And she was so freaking scared. "HELP!" The police was in the next street, surely they'd hear her, right?

"Shut up bitch."

She was held from behind and moved as a tall man with black hair walked to her. The one holding her had his hand over her mouth. She was so terrified she could hardly breathe. At this moment she really hated herself. Why couldn't she just do as told? She should have stayed at her friend's place. She tried fighting off but her body wasn't responding. Fear had her paralyzed. Then everything happened so quickly.

It was dark so she couldn't see much. There was the shape of a man falling on her attackers. She was free as the six attackers fought against the dark-red man with what seemed to be small horns, devil was here.

He tried to focus, though the fight in itself wasn't that hard, those men were anything but fighters. However the girl's heart was beating so hard, so fast, so _loud_ , he had trouble feeling his opponents' movements. He almost got a punch in the stomach. After fighting Fisk and other gangs, that would have been ridiculous. He put an end to the fight rather quickly, but was still a bit disturbed by the girl's pounding heart. When the last guy was down and unconscious, he turned towards the heartbeat. It wasn't slowing down.

She didn't believe what she had just witnessed. He was standing amongst the others who were lying face flat on the floor. He looked around him ad turned to her. 'Are they dead?' she asked herself. He was walking to her as she still had problem breathing. 'You're such a wuss.' She thought.

"Are you alright?" He asked.

She lifted her head to look at him she hadn't expected his voice to be so soft and gentle. He may have the looks of the devil, but he sounded like an angel. She tried to speak but she hadn't recovered from her panic attack.

"Everything is fine, just breathe."

He put his hands on her shoulders to maintain her. She was shaking. He thought about what to do and felt her eyes on his face.

"I'm not going to hurt you." That must have helped, because she chuckled.

"I know, if you were you wouldn't have saved me."

He let a small smile play on his lips before remembering it was late.

"What's your name?"

"Gabrielle." 'Like the angel?' he wondered.

"Alright Gabrielle, with your cell call 911 and the police, are you able to do that."

She nodded and he was grateful he felt it. He smiled a bit before letting go and jumping up to reach the rooftop. He could hear her heart beating, but it was a bit calmer. She called as told, and she let out a small shriek when one of the attackers started moving. He heard her whisper "So they're not dead, okay."

'She'll be fine.' He thought before leaving. Gabrielle.


End file.
